Voir n'est pas observer
by Chasey-Fan
Summary: Traduction de Bromance is not dead de cyerus. John et Lestrade sont les meilleurs amis du monde. John/Sherlock en arrière-plan. OS drôle et mignon.


**Titre **: Voir n'est pas observer

**Version originale :** parue sous le titre de _Bromance is not dead. _Merci à son auteur cyerus de m'avoir donné la permission de publier cette traduction.

**Catégorie **: PG

**Avertissements **: aucun

**Personnages/couples **: John Watson&Greg Lestrade ; Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

**Résumé **: John et Lestrade sont les meilleurs potes du monde.

**Disclaimer **: tous les droits appartiennent à la BBC.

**Bêta-lecture :** merci à **emmessann**

**Note de l'auteur **: réponse à ce prompt ( . ?thread=24295998#t24295998) sur le kinkmeme. Egalement publié sur AO3 ( /works/406543).

**Note de la traductrice :** un immense merci à ReachingforHeaven pour ses précieux commentaires et merci aussi à F.

Quand les gens voient Lestrade et John ensemble pour la première fois , ils s'imaginent que les deux hommes sont en couple. Et pas n'importe quel couple, mais un des ces couples tellement adorables qu'ils vous écœurent, capables de passer des heures à se regarder dans les blanc des yeux pendant qu'un quatuor à cordes joue en arrière-plan et que des tourterelles volettent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et on ne pourrait guère leur en vouloir, quand on voit comment Lestrade a tendance à se servir de John comme s'il s'agissait de sa banquette personnelle. Ou comment John s'affale parfois sur Lestrade comme un chat en mal d'affection exigeant qu'on le caresse _là maintenant tout de suite_. Ou comment ils partagent leurs cafés, bien qu'ils le prennent différemment (noir pour John, avec du lait et deux sucres pour Lestrade), et s'échangent des viennoiseries pour le petit-déjeuner. Les jours de grand froid, John a l'habitude de manœuvrer Lestrade jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le protège du vent glacial, puis il se colle tout contre lui et essaye de glisser ses mains gelées sous la chemise de l'inspecteur.

(Tout le monde sait lorsque John a réussi, parce qu'aussitôt Lestrade sursaute et lâche une bordée de jurons. Putain, John, faudrait arrêter de mettre ses mains dans la glace ! John lui rétorque alors de la fermer, qu'il a froid aux mains et que le dos de Lestrade est chaud. Lestrade lui réplique alors que John est médecin, et ne devrait-il pas plutôt s'inquiéter du fait que sa circulation sanguine est à chier ? Parce qu'un homme en bonne santé ne peut décemment pas prétendre avoir les mains aussi froides.)

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Lestrade est le parfait exemple de l'Anglais réservé. Une tape sur l'épaule de sa part équivaut à une chaleureuse accolade et une bise sur la joue. John, lui, n'a pas vraiment de barrières personnelles – si ce n'est un mur de trois mètres de béton gardé par des snipers, une meute de hyènes enragées et un hélicoptère AH-64 Apache.

Pour autant, tout concept d'espace personnel vole en éclats dès que les deux compères s'aperçoivent.

– Ils font toujours ça ? demande une fois Dimmock en voyant Lestrade prendre John dans ses bras après s'être contenté d'un bref signe de tête pour saluer Sherlock.

– Tout le temps. Pas seulement pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir, mais aussi pour les anniversaires, les matchs, quand ils vont au pub pour une soirée quiz, les arrestations, ou juste comme ça, explique Donovan en haussant les épaules. Faut croire qu'ils n'ont pas eu assez de câlins quand ils étaient enfants.

Alors oui, tous ceux qui les voient ensemble pensent qu'ils forment un couple. Ils persistent dans cette idée jusqu'au moment où ils rencontrent la femme de Lestrade et leurs trois enfants. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que l'étrange colocataire sociopathe de John est en fait son compagnon, ce qui à vrai dire n'enlève rien à son caractère étrange et sociopathe.

La femme de Lestrade est une brillante avocate et une supportrice acharnée du rugby. Elle et John s'adorent. (Lestrade, fan de football endurci, se contente de hocher la tête de désespoir et se jure de montrer la voie de la raison à ses enfants.) Les gamins adorent Oncle John et Lestrade le réquisitionne pour les garder quand lui et sa femme veulent passer une soirée en tête à tête.

(Il s'est produit un incident, une fois, avec un homme que Lestrade avait envoyé en prison et qui venait d'être libéré. Motivé par plusieurs années de colère et de ressentiment, l'homme s'était directement rendu chez les Lestrade, bien résolu à se venger. Lestrade et sa femme étaient sortis dîner ce soir-là. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux en catastrophe, arrivant juste à temps pour voir les ambulanciers ramasser à la petite cuiller un blessé en sang et en pleurs. Tout excités, les enfants s'étaient précipités vers leurs parents en parlant tous en même temps : « Il avait un pistolet, alors Oncle John lui a cassé le poignet » ; « Maman, il a balancé le type par la fenêtre, c'était trop bien », et « Quand je serai grand, je serai ninja, comme Oncle John ».

John s'en était sorti avec quelques bleus et une coupure sur la joue. Un sourire penaud aux lèvres, il avait commenté ainsi l'incident : « Désolé pour la fenêtre » ; « Je vais bien, vraiment », et « Les bons ninjas mangent leurs légumes et font leurs devoirs ».

John avait été déclaré baby-sitter des Lestrade.)

Sherlock dit que Lestrade est l'idiot le moins incompétant de New Scotland Yard. Ce qui, de sa part, revient à pousser la sérénade sous les fenêtres de Lestrade.

La relation qu'ils entretiennent ne préoccupe nullement leur partenaire respectif**, **donc vraiment, personne ne devrait s'en inquiéter. Même si Lestrade mitonne de délicieux repas pour John et qu'il arrive à ce dernier de porter les vieux maillots de football de l'inspecteur. D'ailleurs, lorsque lui et sa femme sont occupés, c'est John qui emmène les enfants à l'école et rencontre leurs enseignants.

John rappelle à Lestrade les anniversaires et autres dates importantes, parce que ce dernier les oublie toujours, panique à cette idée, et finit toujours par entraîner John à sa suite pour faire les boutiques. L'ancien soldat finit immanquablement par se moquer de tous les choix de Lestrade et par prendre les choses en main en sélectionnant un cadeau si attentionné et si parfait que Lestrade ne manque jamais de marmonner quelque chose à propos des cinquantes ex petites amies de John. Forcément, les tombeurs dans son genre savent s'y prendre. (« Je n'ai _pas _cinquante ex petites copines ! » « Ouais, va dire ça à ton putain de harem qui s'étend sur _trois continents._ ») Dans ces cas-là, John le plaque au sol et ça se transforme en match de catch – match qui les voit généralement échouer dans un pub**.** On peut alors les voir côte à côte en train de siroter leur bière tout en jetant des cachuètes en direction de la télé, ou Lestrade en train d'apprendre à John à tricher aux cartes.

Sans compter les fois où Lestrade apporte une écharpe de plus sur les scènes de crime parce que John oublie toujours la sienne, et celles où John passe au Yard avec quelque chose à manger parce qu'il sait que Lestrade travaille tard.

– Ils sont ensemble ? demande un agent de police. Fraîchement arrivé dans le service, il n'a pas encore compris comment fonctionnait leur petite maison de fous.

Les deux inséparables sont généralement assis au bureau de Lestrade, recouvert de plats à emporter du traiteur chinois. Lestrade prélève méthodiquement tous les champignons de son assiette pour les déposer dans celle de son ami. John secoue la tête affectueusement et lui tend un nem directement devant la bouche pour qu'il puisse en manger un morceau sans interrompre son « déchampignonnage » systématique.

– Lestrade : hétéro, marié, trois enfants, répond Donovan avec la résignation typique de celle qui a dû expliquer la situation _au moins_ un million de fois. Quant à Watson, son mec est barge. Complètement barge.

Il reste un ravioli au porc qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se faire passer l'un vers l'autre comme dans _La Belle et le Clochard_. L'agent observe ce petit manège un long moment avant de se tourner vers Donovan, le regard interrogateur.

Donovan soupire :

– Ouais, c'est normal.

Donovan pense que sa vie serait bien plus simple si son chef était vraiment en couple avec le docteur Watson. Ou s'ils étaient capables d'arrêter de se toucher constamment. Elle a cessé de compter le nombre de fois où elle est entrée dans le bureau de Lestrade pour les trouver affalés l'un sur l'autre comme deux lions paresseux. Ou bien assis, en pleine conversation à voix basse, leurs têtes si proches l'une de l'autre que le gris et le blond de leurs cheveux se confondent.

Certaines personnes essaient prudemment d'aborder le sujet avec la femme de Lestrade : son mari n'est-il pas étrangement proche de cet ami docteur ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait une liaison ? Est-il victime d'une crise de la quarantaine à retardement ? S'est-il soudain découvert gay ? Mme Lestrade se contente de hausser un sourcil et de déclarer que leur couple est très heureux, merci bien. Greg est beaucoup plus affectueux qu'elle, s'il comble ses besoins d'affection avec son meilleur ami, eh bien, elle ne voit pas de raison de s'y opposer.

Si on pose la question à Sherlock, il se contente de répondre, impassible : « John est à moi. » Comme si suggérer le contraire brisait une des lois fondamentales de la physique.

– Tu crois que nous sommes bizarres ? demande un jour John à Lestrade.

– Qu'est-ce que tu appelles bizarre ? répond Lestrade. Il bouge pour que John se cale plus confortablement sur lui. Bizarre, comme un peu étrange, ou bizarre dans le genre à faire exploser une cervelle de mouton dans le micro-ondes ?

– Je croyais que nous avions décidé de ne plus jamais mentionner cet incident. John se retourne et pose son menton sur le torse de Lestrade pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je veux dire, ça. Notre position, par exemple. Les mecs normaux ne font pas de câlins, même à leurs meilleurs amis.

Lestrade lui décoche une chiquenaude sur l'oreille.

– Les mecs normaux ne courent pas après les criminels dans les rues de Londres. Ils ne poignardent pas non plus les gens avec un stylo souvenir de la Tour de Londres.

– Il a attaqué Sherlock en premier, se défend John. Et toi alors ?

Lestrade hausse les épaules autant qu'il peut avec un assassin petit format avachi sur lui.

– J'ai été officier de police la plus grande partie de ma vie. Au bout d'un moment, tu comprends que la vie est vraiment courte et qu'il faut profiter de tout le bonheur à ta disposition. Et ça, ajoute Lestrade en glissant un bras autour de John et en le serrant fort contre lui, ça me rend heureux. Je m'en fous, de ce que pensent les autres.

John cligne des yeux.

– Eh bien, quelle réflexion profonde. Tu m'épates.

Lestrade lui fiche une tape sur la tête.

– Tais-toi et regarde le match, Watson.

John étouffe un rire et tourne la tête, sa joue appuyée contre le torse de Lestrade. Après une tentative de but ratée et un début de querelle entre deux joueurs, John ajoute :

– La normalité, c'est surfait, de toute façon.

– C'est bien vrai.


End file.
